Bait
by KorraPotter
Summary: Mako and Bolin are captured by Amon as bait, just how far will Korra go to save them? And what bigger plan does Amon have in mind? Maybe Makorra, maybe Borra, you'll just have to read and find out ; Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Please review, I might get another chapter up by tonight :)**

Disclaimer: I still, unfortunately, do not own Legend of Korra.

_Tick tock, Tick tock._

He awoke to the soft ticking.

But Mako and Bolin didn't own a single alarm clock. Their parents never did. They always told them "Time is not a constant".So they didn't seem to need a clock. They had been so accustomed to not keeping time that they could guess by the light and position of the sun.

So why did he hear ticking?

Mako opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light. Bright lights were shining at him in every direction. He was in a small room, four walls with one door in front of him. "Where am I?" he wondered. He tried to pick up his arms, but to his dismay, they were tied to the back of the chair.

"So, I see the Avatar's friend has awoken?" a deep voice spoke as a tall figure walked into the room. He knew who it was long before he showed his face. Or mask, for that matter. "Mako, correct?"

"What do you want with me?"

"It's very dangerous being friends with the Avatar. Isn't it obvious? You're bait."

"What? Please, what do you want? Don't lure her here!" Mako asked, struggling against the rope, burning his wrists.

"But you see, the only thing I want is the Avatar. There's nothing you can do"

"No! Please! She won't believe you! She won't come for me!" he yelled.

"She will. And if she doesn't, I'm sure she'll come for your brother." he said in a menacing tone. "Bring the boy in!"

The door was thrown open and Bolin was shoved down to his knees. He had a couple of scrapes and bruises but otherwise looked alright.

"Bolin!"

"Family reunion, how sweet. Well, at least what's left of your family. This is just another crime by benders. Don't you see how bending has plagued people with hatred and evil?" Amon leered.

"Let him go!"

"But didn't you just say she wouldn't come for you? I'm sure she'll come for at least one of you"

"No- that's not- UGHH-gahh!" Mako said, shaking and twisting around violently.

"Don't even try. Our chi-blockers will disable your bending every time you start to get it back. We're not going to take it away, not yet. That's for the finale"

"What-What finale? What are you planning?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Amon said, stepping closer and then jabbing his hand at Mako, effectively knocking him out almost immediately.

"Sleep well, you'll need it" Amon whispered and then left the room to the bending brothers, who could only sit and wait for whatever inevitable fate they would receive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews :) I made a small change to the last chapter, Mako was just jabbed instead of punched.. (remember when Korra was knocked out by Amon on Aang's Island? Like that..)**

**And sorry for the short chapter, i've just been busy but it's better than nothing right?**

Korra woke up, moaned, rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head.

"Korra, you have to wake up" Tenzin said while lingering in the doorframe.  
**  
**"It's so early..."

"Yes, but I promised Tarrlock that I would bring you to the council meeting, and they always meet in the morning."

"Why do they need me there anyways?"

"You are the Avatar, didn't you say yourself that you wanted to have more influence?"

"Can't my Avatar duties wait for a couple of hours?"

"Unfortunately not. Be ready in five minutes, Korra"

She moaned and turned over again.

Korra was still tired as they walked towards city hall. The city was only just waking up, the first stores opening and only the early risers were walking around. They walked into city hall, the tall, magnificent building, and were suprised to see the rest of the council already there. They had planned to go early so that Korra could look around beforehand.

Tenzin noticed how Tarrlock and the other members were standing up, all looking frazzeled and not quite awake.

"Is something wrong?" Tenzin inquired.

"Unfortunately so. It's Amon."

"What? What happened?" Korra asked, stepping up closer.

"He attacked a restaurant. A couple people were hurt, and one was killed."

"What? And why would he attack a restaurant?"

"Korra, you're not going to like this" Tarrlock warned.

"I need to know! I already failed again."

"He took hostages."

"Oh no.." She said softly. She had a feeling just who the hostages were.

"We're doing everything we can, we will make sure we get your friends back"

"This is all my fault! I shouldn't have dragged them into this! I have to go get them." Korra said, frantically turning around.

"Korra-" Tenzin warned.

"I have to make this right."

"But that's exactly what Amon wants. He's using them as bait" Tarrlock interjected.

"Well I'll take it then! I can't let them get hurt!"

"Even if you were going to chase after them, where would you start? They could be anywhere." Tenzin added.

"I don't know!" she cried out.

"Korra, just sit down. We'll figure this out and then we'll search everywhere possible." Tenzin said, softly guiding her towards a chair and then sitting down next to her.

"If Amon wanted to bait you somewhere, he had to know that you would be able to figure out where."

ooooooooooo

However, hours later, they still had no solid lead so they broke for lunch.

"Korra, we can go home and come back later if you want." Tenzin asked, still being gentle, knowing how she was still frustrated and upset.

"Can I just be alone?"

"You have to promise me you won't go off to find them."

"I would if I knew where they were, but I don't. I'll be back in an hour" she said, storming off. Tenzin sighed and starting walking back inside.

"Lin?" he asked, seeing the metalbender in the doorway.

"Is something going on Tenzin?"

"Mako and Bolin, Korra's bending friends, were taken by Amon"

"And no one informed me?"

"Didn't you only just return from the metalbending academy?"

"Yes, but it was only training rookies. I could have been taken out for this. Where is she?"

"She'll be back in an hour."

"Then we'll talk in an hour" Lin said, continuing inside city hall.

oooooooooo

Finding the only place she was familiar with, Narook's, Korra entered and got a table for herself. She looked down at the menu, even though she knew what she wanted, and when she looked up she was suprised to see someone sitting across from her. And not just anyone. _Tahno._

"Tahno"

"Hey" he said, having a little more of his original flare than his defeated voice from when they last spoke.

"So.. uh.. how are you doing?" she asked, not really sure of what else to say.

"As good as someone can be when they lose everything. But I'm not the only one with something lost, am I?"

Korra turned away, the thoughts of Mako and Bolin pushing through. What if they were being hurt right at this moment? They could be anywhere...

ooooooooo

"Mako.. Mako... wake up" Bolin spoke softly. The cell was dark, murky, and humid, sweat forming on Bolin's forehead. The ticking of the clock continued, slowing driving him insane.

It took a minute before, slowly, Mako opened his eyes. "Bo?"

"Yeah Mako, I'm here."

"What happened?"

"Amon hit you pretty hard."

"Korra" he stated, the whole situation finally come back to him.

"She's not here"

"Not yet at least. We need a game plan, something to get us all out of this.." Mako started. He noticed that Bolin had turned away, his head in his hands.

"It'll be alright" he said, putting his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. He had done this too many times throughout the years, always being there to comfort brother.

Bolin looked up at him, tears in his eyes. "Either we get hurt or she will, and I don't want either. Or worse, if he takes away my bending. I can't lose my bending Mako! I love bending."

"I know, we'll get out of this, somehow. We always do." He said, hugging his brother, comforting him, waiting and waiting for whatever fate was approaching them.

No big action yet, but things will start to pick up in the next chapter, I promise :)

**I don't update as often during the week, but reviews tend to motivate me to write! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the writing hiatus, but I found this already written so I'm posting it. My other stories should be updated within a couple of days :)**

"What do you know?" Korra asked, her elbows on the table, leaning towards him.

"What makes you think I know anything?" He drawled.

"Why else would you be here?"

"For the company" he stated simply.

"Don't you have friends for that?"

"Not anymore"

"I'm sorry" They were probably shallow enough to only be interested in him when he was a cocky, amazing waterbender. She couldn't imagine what it would feel like to lose yourself entirely.

"It's the probending arena." he stated suddenly, bringing her back from her thoughts

"What?"

"Amon. He's hiding in plain sight. Hiroshi had built him an underground bunker right underneath the arena. That's why he was able to execute the attack so effortlessly."

"Oh-"

"Well at least that's my best guess for where he would have them."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this before?"

"I didn't know, and I wanted to tell YOU. You are the uh-vatar"

"Thank you so much Tahno, this really helps," she said, quickly getting up and placing some yuans on the table.

"Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I'm not stupid enough to let you go by yourself."

"But- Tahno-" _You can't bend, _she thought to herself, not wanting to say the harsh but true words.

"I know what you're thinking. I can still fight, you know. I have been a probender for a lot longer than you."

_How does he do that? _"I can't let anyone else get hurt."

"But what if you do, Korra? Republic City needs its uh-vatar"

"That's the first time you've said my name."

"Is it, Korra?" He said, rolling her name of his tongue.

"We have to be quick" she complied, turning away with Tahno on her trail, headed towards the arena.

ooooooo

She knew it would only be a matter of time before Tenzin realized that she had gone after them. She knew that it was rash and emotional to go after Mako and Bolin with only the former waterbender at her side, but she was the Avatar, after all.

"How do we get down there?" Tahno asked as they approached the arena. There weren't any construction workers there today, but she knew they were slowly trying to rebuild the stadium.

"Did you forget who I am?" she said, quickly bending the rock from underneath them and making a tunnel. "We have to be quiet." Tahno nodded his head in agreement and they both continued further down into the earth.


End file.
